Secret Keeping
by emzypemzy
Summary: Morgan's been keeping a secret.


**I was trying to write more for 'If Only..' and was typing up some of another story too when I got a bit distracted and wrote this instead...**

**For those reading 'If Only..' it'll be updated for or on the weekend. But after that I have a busy two weeks: prom next week and then going on holiday the week after so will try to update before I go etc. Just so you don't think I've fallen off the face of the earth!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM.**

"Hey, Morgan." Emily called across the BAU bullpen to the office Casanova. "You coming out with us later on?"

"When have I ever passed up an opportunity to shake it with you girls?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why just last week Handsome you scampered off with your latest conquest, leaving us girls to fend for ourselves." Garcia joked, knowing exactly what he had been doing, and it was a far cry from the obvious.

"Aw, Baby Girl did you miss me?" He teased, heading towards the three of them.

"That I did Handsome, who else was going to scare away every guy that even looked our way." She teased mercilessly, watching his smile grow as he prepared to tease her straight back.

"Enough you two, God, you're like teenagers with the bickering and the jokes." JJ said with a laugh. "Are we going or what?"

"Let's go shake some booty my friends, maybe Morgan'll meet Mrs Right and let the guys talk to us." Emily teased further; catching the warning glance Morgan shot her way.

"What if I already met her?" He asked, and the three stopped in their tracks and turned to stare at him, mouths hanging open in shock. Did Derek Morgan just say that he had met his Mrs Right? The world must be spinning in the wrong direction!

"Is he serious?" JJ asked Garcia, knowing that she knew Morgan the best, so the theory was that she'd then know whom he was seeing and how serious it was. The theory, it seemed, was wrong.

"I dunno." She said, her eyebrows meeting in confusion. "We'd have to ask him."

"Well…" Emily prodded, knowing that before they left for the bar they were going to get it out of him if they had to fling him in a cell to do so then so be it.

"You know what, I think I'll stay here, catch up on my paperwork. You go on ahead, might get you later." He said, proceeding to turn around as if to go back to his desk when a familiar touch whirled him around.

"I don't think so Tiger." Garcia said with a smirk. "You can't say that and then not tell us." She said with a pout.

"Yeah, spill Agent Morgan." JJ chimed in.

"What'd you wanna know?" He asked, exasperated, they would not let him go without telling them something. Why'd I have to open my big mouth? He wondered.

"Everything." The three chorused with smiles on their faces.

"You don't know her. She's smart, fun, beautiful, great dancer. Easy to talk to." He said with a smile that told them that that was all they were getting.

"Honey, you _cannot_ just stop there. That's mean." Garcia pouted again, and the other two joined her.

"If I tell you anymore, you," He said, pointing at Garcia. " Baby Girl, will look her up in that genius computer of yours and then, well, then you'll know more than me." He said with a smile before turning around and heading to his desk.

JJ, Emily and Garcia turned to head out of the bullpen; the only topic of conversation: who Derek Morgan had met that was his 'Mrs Right'.

* * *

"Hey." Morgan said into the phone.

"Hey to you too." She replied with a smile.

"You do realise you almost ratted us out, don't you?"

"I didn't give them enough. They can't know from that little tiny description, plus you played your part very well Baby Girl. They'll be none the wiser come Monday when we see them again."

"They better not be Hot Stuff, you know I hate keeping it secret, but if Strauss finds out-"

"I know Mama, I know. Don't worry you're pretty little head about it, we'll get them on to something else next week. You know how much of they love a little gossip. So what are we doing tomorrow then?" He asked, steering the conversation to where he wanted it to go.

"How about my place? Food, wine, movies?" She asked, already looking forward to it knowing that they were at that stage in their relationship where they could hardly keep their hands off of each other. It was a good thing they usually only talked over the phone at work or they would have given it away very quickly.

**What'd you think? Bare in mind it is like 12:45am here and I am in serious need of food. **


End file.
